


every party needs a pooper and that's why we invited you

by dorkysetters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Spring High Representative Playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkysetters/pseuds/dorkysetters
Summary: Énouement: the bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self





	every party needs a pooper and that's why we invited you

Oikawa had often wondered what it would be like to stand on the national stage, surrounded by his teammates with the roaring of the crowd swelling with every spike and scored point.

 

Not that he would ever find out, of course, but the thought was nice. He had always been so certain that they’d make it at least once, or at the very least proud enough to trick himself into believing so. He could confidently say that he had never belonged to a better team. And yet, all it took to undo their good work was one disastrous match.

 

It was because of this fact that he was throwing a tiny pity party for himself on his trampoline at one in the morning, a thin blanket spread beneath him and his phone blaring the crappy yet appropriate playlist he’d made after they’d first lost to Ushiwaka, way back in middle school. The disappointment and longing he’d felt then was nothing compared to the crushing guilt he felt now, but the sentiment innocent, long ago Oikawa had felt was definitely still applicable.

 

He curled in on his side, anxiety churning in his stomach, tracing patterns on the nylon underneath him. It was almost laughable how much of a failure he was. For years, he’d set his sights on beating Ushiwaka, and in the end, the chance to face Shiratorizawa’s captain a final time had been stolen by some genius underclassmen who a year ago didn’t have to social skills to say “please” or “thank you” properly. What a nice joke. At least if his volleyball career didn’t work, he could always use his life story to become a comedian.

 

“You are the most dramatic person I have ever met.”

 

The trampoline dipped as the pity party was suddenly crashed, and Oikawa rolled onto his back so he could probably stick his tongue out at his best friend.

 

“I happen to think this is the appropriate amount of drama, all things considered.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, Oikawa waiting to be dragged inside and chastised for sitting out in the cold in just his pajamas. Instead, Iwaizumi seemed to consider something for a moment before taking off his shoes and throwing them over the side of the trampoline “Yeah, I guess.” He crawled over to Oikawa’s blanket and made as to lie down. “Scoot over, asshole.”

 

Oikawa did as he was told.

 

Minutes passed in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts as Oikawa’s phone continued to play depressing song after depressing song. The stars twinkled above them, and Oikawa remembered a school assembly they’d had years ago. The theme had been something cheesy about always trying your best no matter what, and he recalled a speaker, a teacher perhaps, telling the audience of fidgety children that as long as they reached for the moon, they would at least land among the stars. At the time, it had been extremely motivational, and Oikawa had walked home that day with stars in his eyes, ready to conquer anything in everything. Now, he frowned at the memory. It was stupid The moon was closest, of course he, or anyone else, could reach it. It was the stars you really had to work for, and it was the stars he had missed.

 

Oikawa coughed to grab Iwaizumi’s attention. Pity parties were supposed to be depressing, but he wasn’t going to tarnish this one with cheesy metaphors and crappy internal monologues. “How you’d know I was out here, anyway?”

 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I’ve developed internal sensors that go off whenever you’re beating yourself up about something.”

 

“Huh.” Oikawa didn’t like the sound of that; he preferred to beat himself up in private. “Are you sure you’re not just so completely in love with me that you can’t stand to be apart from me?”

 

“Well,” Iwaizumi shrugged again, and the soft look in his eyes made Oikawa regret asking. “You know me.”

 

God. Leave it to Iwaizumi to turn a perfectly good self-destructive pity party into some romantic and sweet. Sadly, Oikawa couldn’t muster up enough anger to pout properly, so he grabbed for Iwaizumi’s hand in the dark and held it tightly instead.

 

“Do you remember the time you fell off this trampoline?”

 

Oikawa frowned at the unexpected change in topic and unlaced their fingers so that he could poke Iwaizumi in the side. They’d been over this story a million times, and by now the argument that always followed was practically routine. “I didn’t _fall_ , you _pushed_ me. And then you laughed at me when I started crying!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi mumbled, and Oikawa raised an eyebrow and his compliancy. It was usually here that Iwaizumi made a point about how Oikawa had been especially annoying that day, and how he had practically been asking to be pushed. “And you remember how you twisted your ankle?”

 

“Yes I do. _And_ I remember how _you_ started crying when you saw how purple and bruised it was.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point of the story, dumbass. Do you remember what you said to me when your mom took us to the doctor?”

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he looked back on the memory, trying to scrape up anything important they might have talked about back then. “Why would I remember that?”

 

“You told me you were scared you wouldn’t be able to play volleyball as well.”

 

“Oh.” Oikawa didn’t care for the direction this was going. Stupid Iwaizumi and his stupid ability to make everything better all the time.

 

“And then I told you as long as you took care of yourself, and let others help you, you’d be fine.”

 

Oikawa worried the edge of the blanket beneath his fingers. He wondered if Iwaizumi had noticed the extra time he’d been spending in the gym, or the long nights he’d spent watching their match against Karasuno over and over.

 

“You have to remember that, Tooru. One set back doesn’t mean you’ll fail forever. There will be other chances.”

 

Oikawa wanted to scoff and tease Iwaizumi for reminding him of something he already knew. But it was nice to have someone who noticed things and knew when to talk about them, and to know they would always be there to crash pity parties that didn’t need to happen. Instead, Oikawa intertwined their hands once again and held them up to the sky, studying them against the pattern of the stars. Younger Oikawa’s playlist continued to boom against the soft moment, and Oikawa’s heart ached for the boy who had cried to it, alone in his room.

 

“Do I have to go over the whole, ‘I feel invincible’ speech now? Because I really don’t think I can replicate the complexity of that moment on a trampoline.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed, and Oikawa wondered if maybe he had landed among the stars after all. “Only if you want to.”

 

“Nah,” Oikawa leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Everything is perfect just the way it is.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yoo. this was a tumblr request so if u wanna request something hmu @softiwaizumi on tumblr <3 (also comments are v appreciated ksdlf)


End file.
